Food for FanFiction
by Cowz-Are-Cool
Summary: I accept your challenge,America's Ham.I am writing about food,though it may gross you out.Either that or it will make you hungry.It is another Birthday,the first chapter but I swear,I didn't intentionally copy Lara D's idea.I had no idea until now.Sorry!
1. Chapter 1 GREEN EGGS AND PURPLE HAM

**I hope you like it. I know it sounds like Lara D's cause its Birthday themed and whatever but I SWEAR!!!! I DID NOT TRY TO COPY WITH THE BIRTHDAY THINGY!!! I JUST READ AMERICA'S HAM THING AND DECIDED BIRTHDAY! I hadn't read Lara's yet!! PLease!!! I don't want to retype another!I'M BLONDE AND SLOW! Sorry Lara D, I had no idea. After I typed this, I looked at yours and saw it was Daphne's Birthday on yours. Just read it. If you don't like it, read Lara D's then people. It will probably be WAY better. I'm sorry!!! But this is UNCLE JAKE'S AND DR. SEUSS' BIRTHDAY'S. **

**Note: I am aware Dr. Seuss is dead. So sad!!! But if he was still alive, its his birthday on Uncle Jake's Birthday.**

**PROCEED READING**

**Chapter 1 Green Eggs and Purple Ham**

* * *

"Daphne, would you be a dear and hand me that spatula?" Granny Relda asked. She, Red, and Daphne were making a Birthday dinner for Uncle Jake. He was turning…. OLD!!!!

" Here you go!" Daphne said, handing the spatula over. She and Red were very excited about Uncle Jakes birthday, so they asked if for dinner, they could make green eggs in honor of Dr. Seuss' birthday- which was on the same day as Uncle Jake's- and purple ham in honor of Uncle Jake's birthday.

Uncle Jake's favorite food was Granny's ham and, surprisingly, his favorite color was purple.

" Ok, darlings! The eggs are done! The ham needs a couple more minutes, though," Granny said to the children. They, then, started taking the eggs and putting them on plates for the family.

" When did Sabrina get so lazy? She should be helping us," Daphne said and Red nodded her head in aggreement.

" Oh, libelings. Don't be so mean! She is keeping your uncle company."

"What?! No she isn't. She's in her room on the computer like she always is! You want to know who's been keeping Uncle Jake company? Elvis," Daphne said. She was still mad at her sister so she and Red got their own room.

"What? Oh my... Well, I'll get that computer out of her room tonight. For now on, it will be in the living room for everyone to be on it," Granny said as the timer on the stove went off. "That's the ham! Why don't you set the table for dinner? And also tell Sabrina and Puck dinner will be ready soon."

" Sure, Granny Relda," the girls said and scurried off to get ready for dinner.

* * *

**I hope you like it! Even if it is ANOTHER birthday. Reviews are needed**


	2. Chapter 2 COOKING CLASS AND PIZZA DOUGH

**Hey, people! I have made a new chapter for you! Happy New Year!!! I know, I'm a little late but...**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"Children, we have to go! The cooking class starts soon!" Granny Relda yelled from downstairs.

_Yes,_ Puck thought. _Now I can have real food!_

The family filed out and got in the death machine.

"Oh, this is so exciting! The Grimms learning cooking. I guess you children got that for me. Well, only Sabrina and Daphne. Puck, I suppose you are just going to eat but..." Granny said.

* * *

"Ok, class. We are going to start the semester by making some yummy pizza!" Elena, the cooking subject said. She talked to the class as if they were a bunch of babies.

"Yay!!!" We all said, throwing her a bone.

We got all of the materials and started making the dough. Puck had an idea just then.

"Hey, Grimm. Watch out!" he said as he spun the dough in the air and it flipped on her head, covering her face and muffling her shriek.

"Puck, I'm gonna kill you!" she said. She then began to throw all her materials at him.

In the mix of them throwing stuff, someone yelled "FOOD FIGHT!!!"

Sometime after that, the teacher actually stopped everyone and someone told her who started it

"You Grimms and Robin Goodfellow! You are not to come here again! Never," Elena said.

"But..." Daphne said. She looked like she was ready to cry but surprised everyone by laughing instead.

"This has been the best day ever!" she said.

And Sabrina and Puck agreed. This was a day they'll never forget.

* * *

**Hope you liked it!! Review and give me ideas on what foods I should use!**


	3. Chapter 3 HOT DOGS AND CAPTAIN HOOK

**Here's another chapter for all of you! Just so you all know, Elena(the teacher in the last chapter_) _is neither an Everafter or a DOG!!! When I said 'we decided to throw her a bone', I mean we decided to go with it or something like that. hehe**

**Chapter 3**

"What?!" Granny Relda asked with a face full of shock. "How could you get thrown out of cooking class? On the first day. Unbelievable."

"Haha. Way to go, youngsters! You guys remind me of me in my younger days..." Uncle Jake said. He started to talk about his younger days and everyone else stopped listening.

_Great, now how will I find another cooking class in Ferryport Landing?_ Sabrina thought. _I'll never get to eat regular food again..._

_"_Well, how about I teach you how to make my food? You could learn how to make food from many different places," Granny Relda said, cutting Uncle Jakes story short.

"No!!!" Sabrina and Puck said at the same time Daphne and Red said "Yes!!!"

"Oh, well. Then I'll teach Daphne and Red. Sabrina, Puck, you need to do something besides stay in your rooms all day. I know! I'll enroll you in football, Puck. Sabrina, you can be a cheerleader. Oh, what a brilliant plan. What do you think, Jacob?"

"Awsome! Maybe Puck can get some muscles and Sabrina some friends. Well, both of them need friends," he said.

"Hey," the kids said defensively.

* * *

**The first game-****Food stand**

"Granny!!! Red and I want some food. Can we have some money? Please..." Daphne asked.

"Ok, libelings. Here, get us some hot dogs."

"Ok," She said as she and Red went to the food stand.

"3 hot dogs, please!" Red said to the man with a black beard and many gold teeth. He looked familiar... Oh my gosh, it was Captain Hook.

"Aye aye, ma'am," he said as he used a mechanical hand where his hook should be to get what they ordered. "Would you like ketchup or mustard?"

"Yes, sir. Both please on all of them," Daphne said.

* * *

**Bleachers**

"Here you go, Granny!" Daphne said as she and Red got back to the bleachers. She then whispered, "guess who was at the food stand? Captain Hook.

"Yes, he's been working their for a while. He used to work at a fishing shop but it closed down," Granny Relda said.

"Oh," She said. Biting into the hot dog. It had just enough ketchup and mustard to tickle her toung. She then said with her mouth full, "Mhhh... Sooo good."

And it really was the perfect hot dog to eat on a perfect day. Why wouldn't it be a perfect day? It was nice and cool with the wind blowing her hair around and she'd just met CAPTAIN HOOK!!! What could be better?

She didn't realize that she ate the hot dog in 5 seconds. Maybe...

"Granny! Red and I want some more food. Can we have some money? Please..."

"Speak for yourself," Red says, stil eating her first hot dog. "I'm still eating."

**Hehe, Daphne wants another hot dog so she says that Red and her want another one when Red doesn't want another one cause she's eating the first one. REVIEW!!! :D**


	4. Chapter 4 PUCK DOESN'T KNOW DUMMY

**What is up my people?!!! A new year is here!!! I haven't written for a while because I have advanced classes so I have more work. CURSE HOMEWORK!!! Anyway, here's another chapter I'm writing because I had this chicken & spinach casserole my mom made and it was so good. And I hate spinach! I do not own the Sisters Grimm or the song in this chapter. The song is called 'Fireflies' by Adam Young(Owl City)**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

"You would not believe your eyes, if ten million fireflies, lit up the wall as I fell asleep…"Sabrina sang as she was in the shower. She loved the song and had it stuck in her head.

_I think I'm annoying the family_, she thought. _I'm cool with that._

" 'Cause they fill the open air and leave teardrops everywhere…"

She shut off the water and dryed herself off. She hopped quickly to her room before anyone spotted her nearly naked.

* * *

Sabrina was reading this book that she got on an electronic book reader when Daphne came in and told her dinner was ready.

They went down together, talking about random things. "What are we having?" Sabrina asked.

"Oh, Briar cooked tonight. She made Chicken Casserole," Granny Relda said. But after she said that, she came over and whispered to her that there was spinach in it.

_Figures_, she thought. _Puck wouldn't eat it if he knew there was something healthy in it._

"Omigosh," Puck said between bites. "This is awsome! What's the green stuff, though? Ooo is it..."

He didn't finish his sentence because he kept eating- not caring what the heck was in it.

When he finished, Sabrina told him what it was.

"Hehe! Puck, you just ate something healthy."

"No, this was chicken, not healthy."

"What do you think was the green stuff? I'll tell you, SPINACH!"

"No, your lieing," Puck screamed.

"No, I'm not," she screamed back.

He started to walk away. "Where're you going?"

"To puke it out."

**HEHEHEHE I think that was an 'okay' chapter, what about you? Review! Just so all of you don't ask, I DON'T support Bulminia. Puck just throws up cause he doesn't like spinach, or want to like it!!! Review! I know, it was bad. I like my first and second chapters better but I had nothing to write about and I like my story on the first page so readers can read it first :D . I don't know how to make a food into the story. Give me ideas, please!!! Just click that button right under this. It isn't that hard. I do it all the time B~**


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE I'M SORRY

**Hey, I might not be on for a while cause someone accessed in my computer and now it wont work right and I wasn't allowed on the website cause they said it was "UNSAFE" so you wont be hearing from me for a while. I'm sorry. It's not my fault! I can't even access Itunes! :(**


End file.
